We're together for our entire life's
by OnelifeOneLoveLivee
Summary: When Natsu see's Lucy naked from the shower he finally realizes that he wants her as his... Not only as his girlfriend or wife but as his mate. When the guild finds out they party but two mages don't. They've planned something to tear them apart no matter the costs... Little did they know that a mate cannot live without the other... Rated M for a reason. Nalu...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today had to be one of the brightest and happiest day in Magnolia, Fairy Tail had just gained a new member. Natsu had a new partner to fight with, Gray had finally gotten together with Juvia, Ezra finally gets all the strawberry cake she wants. Everyone is simply happy in Fairy Tail… Even Lucy! Who by the way has spent her nights unknowingly with Natsu curled up in a ball under her warm, fluffy sheets.

It was morning now, and Lucy had finally woken up when she felt a warm nose nuzzle her neck. Opening her eyes wide she stiffened and darted her eyes to her left to be met by pink salmon hair. Growling softly that almost sounded like a purr she swiftly left his arms and kicked her legs till he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Eyy Luce… Why did you do that?" Natsu groaned and moaned from the floor as he rubbed his face that he had fallen face first on.

Scoffing she quickly checked herself to see if her clothes were on properly, yup they were on. Good thing to or that dragon slayer on the floor wouldn't have a manhood to brag about anymore.

Quickly standing up from her bed she darted over to bathroom trying to avoid the cold morning air.

"I'm going to take a shower! Take a look at me and you're dead Natsu!" Lucy squealed from the closed door as she undressed herself for a warm and needed shower.

Meanwhile Natsu just sat on the floor cross legged staring at the door where Lucy was behind. Dirty thoughts quickly filled his head as he imagined Lucy whimpering from underneath him, naked and craving more than his simple teasing kisses and touches. At the thought of plunging his dick into her tight pussy he moaned lowly and palmed his member.

With a quick hiss he stood up and waddled his way over to the door, he wondered if he should ask her if she would have sex with him. But he knew it would be to weird and not mention rude. So he grabbed happy and left out the window to take care of his now twitching and needy member.

Lucy had finished with her shower right after Natsu left out her window, poking her head out she looked around and sighed in victory as she walked out naked. Grabbing her towel she dried her body and hair before she got ready to leave for the guild.

Skipping to the closet she examined her clothes and rolled her eyes at the sight of Natsu's emergency pair that laid next to her boots.

Quickly grabbing a white v-neck and demi jean shorts she quickly threw them on as she grabbed her boots and belt that held her keys and whip.

Looking in the mirror she gave herself a approving nod before heading down to the guild, very on aware of the dragon slayer who didn't just leave yet. In fact he saw her perfect curves, her naked body shine in the sunshine from the water. Something inside of him had awaken at the sight of Lucy so venerable and so beautiful in her naked glory.

People knew Natsu has a dense idiot but he truly in fact wasn't. He himself just believed he was so he slightly acted as one. But truly he was smart, he knew what he wanted, he knew about love, and he knew what his feeling were for Lucy. Even when everyone wanted Lisanna and him to get together because of his promise. Oh no… That wasn't going to happen. Natsu knew he could have what he want and no one knew that it was. Expect one person who had kept his mouth shut the whole time when he saw Natsu stare at Lucy hungrily at the guild. When Natsu would find any reason in the book to have his body touch hers. No one knew. They were the dense ones…

Natsu growled as his hand tightened on the hold of her window, everyone knows that a dragon slayer will always be part dragon. When dragons find their mate that will be their mate for their whole life, dragons only mate once in a life time. When dragons mate they are aggressive when it comes to their partner but they are unaware of how dangerous they are to their mate when they are in that state. And right now Natsu's inner dragon was awaken, he knew there were problems to come. He knew he would have to hold back when other males talked to her, touched her or even just breathed around her.

The only thing they both didn't know was that a mage they both knew loved Lucy as well and wanted her as his mate. Not only did a male want Lucy but a female mage wanted Natsu as her lifelong mate as well… Little did they know they grouped up to tear them apart.

**Unedited.**

**Sorry that it's short, it's a starter you know?**

**Comment3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After running back to his house Natsu dropped onto his cold floor and stared up at the ceiling. How was he supposed to contain himself on missions? Or when she's laughing with other men? How was this going to work out?

Taking a deep intake of air he sat up and ran a shaky hand through his spiky hair. Right now his body carved for Lucy's to be touching his in the most exotic ways.

Shaking his head he stood up and stalked his way to the shower to take a long very hot shower to clean his thoughts and to get rid of the raging boner that never left his side.

On the other side of the coin Lucy entered the guild happily and announced her arrival which earned three or four greetings from the members that were already there that early in the morning.

"Hey Mira, can I have an iced tea please?" Lucy asked as she took her usual seat at the bar with a cheery smile.

"Sure!" Mira chirped before going off to make Lucy's drink. Proping her chin on the palm of her hand she sighed in content as she roamed the guild with her eyes, stopping at the new mage who had just joined the guild. He was wearing a black cloak that only showed his raven black hair and his deep cherry red eyes. He was staring right at her with a glaze she couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew she'd seen it somewhere. His stare made her squirm in her chair uncomfortably before Mira popped back with her tea.

"Hey Lucy are you alright?" Mira asked as she followed Lucy's stare. "Oh! That's the new member, I can't tell you who it is yet. Master wants to announce it before I can tell." She said with a slight pout on her face making Lucy direct her attention to her instead.

"Oh? Is he from another guild or something?" She asked curiously as she stuck the straw into her mouth and sucked up the juices.

Mira just whistled in response and went back to cleaning beer mugs and plates. Lucy quickly looked back to where the new comer was seated to find him gone.

"Huh…" was all that Lucy's mouth before taking another sip of her tea.

**? POV.**

There she is… Staring at me with those beautiful chocolate orbs… They can make me melt in a matter of seconds.

When she had looked away I looked at the girl across the guild from me and gave her a soft smirk before getting up and leaving the guild.

Lucy you'll be mine even if I have to cast a spell on everyone here, even that little twit Natsu.

**unedited**

**It's short because I'm tired -o-"**

**lol i realize that there's many other plots**

**like this story and just know that I'm not**

**taking others plots and themes.**

**review! **

**i'll try to make my updates longer .**

**Believe me I will**

**I'm just tired lol**


End file.
